Waiting for Sherlock
by Boobunny60
Summary: Moriarty is looking for Sherlock and decides him and John will wait for Sherlock to get home. Meanwhile Sherlock is at his Mummy's house.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying to avoid my homework so I thought I'd start a new story :)**

John walked in from work to find a normally messy flat clean. He was so shocked by how clean the flat was that he almost thought someone had broken in but he quickly push that thought aside knowing full well that burglars don't just walk in to people's homes and clean. Taking off his jacket he walked in to the kitchen thinking Sherlock may be in there and would give him some answers as to why the flat was clean but then again if he didn't mention it maybe it would stay that way. He walked in to the kitchen and froze at what he found.

"Johnny-boy! I've been waiting for ages!" Moriarty cried out with joy. John immediately went for a draw that held his gun. "Oh! Things are going to get interesting!" John pulled out the gun and pointed it at the smiling man.

"Where is Sherlock?" the doctor demanded. Moriarty frowned in disappointment making John worry a little.

"Well," He said stepping toward John.

"Stay where you are."

"I came here hoping you could tell me where Sherlock has gone off to." John became worried and a little scared but he shook it off knowing now was not the time to get scared. "I usually keep an eye on him but all day today my men haven't been able to find him." Moriarty became very serious. "I know you know where he is Dr. Watson." In fact John had no idea where his flatmate was. Last he saw him was in the morning on the sofa.

"I don't know where he is and if I did I wouldn't tell you," John said with the gun still pointed at the psychopath.

"I suppose that doesn't matter completely. Sherlock will come home eventually, all I have to do is wait, in fact we can wait together." Moriarty walked toward the doctor and on instinct he pulled the trigger. Nothing happened and the psychopath smiled. "You didn't really think I would let you point a loaded gun at me." He pulled out his own gun. "Now be a good pet and sit."

:) :) :)

Sherlock waited until John had left for work. Once the doctor was out the door Sherlock got up and threw on his coat. He left the flat and grabbed a taxi. He asked the driver just to go where he says instead of Sherlock giving him an address. The driver thought it was strange and was about to ask questions but then the detective offered double the rate in which the cabbie normally asked for. They drove around London going in the most ridiculous directions and eventually leaving London all together. After driving for the longest time they came to a large house, Sherlock paid the cabbie and went inside. An older woman greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Darling, it's been so long. Your brother will be here shortly. Come and sit with me. How have you been?" They sat down on a sofa in a room with a fire place and a bunch of Victorian furniture.

"I've been doing good Mummy," Sherlock answered with a small smile.

"Good," She said happily. Mycroft walked in and their Mummy jumped up to greet him. All Sherlock could do was glare at his brother.

Mycroft sat in a chair across from the sofa Sherlock sat. Mummy sat down next to her youngest son once again. The Holmes Brothers glared at one another in silence for a long while. Mummy decided it was best to break the tension.

"Sherlock, darling, your brother tells me you are living with a blonde," Mummy said in a way that seemed to be the wrong way. Sherlock looked at Mycroft in confusion.

"Yes," Mycroft started, "The person he is living with is a doctor. Doctor Watson, very interesting person and has in fact taken a liking to Sherlock."

"Is that a fact?" She asked with a smile. "Oh Sherlock, I never thought you'd find anyone but now you have a girlfriend." She hugged him. Sherlock blushed and his confusion disappeared.

"Mummy, I- "Sherlock tried to explain but must have said it too quietly because Mummy got up and headed toward the kitchen.

"I'll make some tea." Sherlock turned to his older brother in anger.

"Mycroft! Why on earth would you tell Mummy that I have a girlfriend!"

"I didn't," He said in defense. "I told her you were living with someone and explained what that person looked like. I just left out the gender part and she came up with her own conclusions."

"Mycroft!" Sherlock jumped off the sofa and was about to throw a fist in his brother's face but to Mycroft's luck Mummy came in with the tea and Sherlock sat back down as if nothing had happened. She sat the tea on the table and gave each of her boys a cup.

"How long will you boys be staying with your dear mother?" She asked sitting down with her own cup of tea.

"Sorry Mummy but I have business as usual so I won't be staying for long but I'm sure Sherlock would be willing to stay overnight." Sherlock was about to protest but Mummy spoke before he could.

"What a splendid idea," She almost yelled from happiness. "Sherlock would you be willing to stay overnight with your dear mother?"

"Of course," Sherlock said with a smile then gave Mycroft a quick glare.

:) :) :)

They waited for five minutes in silence. John took the time to think of how to escape. Moriarty kept the gun pointed at him but John could tell this wouldn't last long. The psychopath is like an evil Sherlock, he would get bored quickly.

"Well, It's 8:40," Moriarty sighed in annoyance. "I am getting tired of waiting and I'm getting a little tired of pointing this gun." He hit some buttons on his phone and two men can in pointing guns at the doctor. Moriarty put his gun down. "That's better. I suppose I wouldn't be bored if we played a game. Would you like to play a game Johnny-boy?"

Those words made John shiver where he sat because those were the words said to him when he was kidnapped of the street by the psychopath. John felt scared but he kept his impression of bravery. Moriarty sat staring, waiting for an answer.

"What's the game?" John asked. Moriarty only smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

John stared in to Moriarty's eyes trying to figure out his next move. Moriarty stared back with just as much intensity as John. A trickle of sweet rolled down the side of the doctor's head and the psychopath grinned. John looked right and left, he knew it was the end.

"Checkmate," Moriarty said happily.

"Dammit!" John yelled. Moriarty laughed as he took John's knight with his queen.

"Oh Johnny-boy, you really aren't very good at this game!" Moriarty mused. John layed back in his hair upset that for the third time in a row he had been beaten. "You know what that means." The psychopath smiled and pointed at John. The blonde rolled his eyes, took a drink of his wine and took off his shirt. He had lost his trousers, shirt and shoes. John frowned looking down at himself. Why he agreed to playing this game he didn't know, but it was sort of fun. John took another drink, he was getting very drunk. "Want another go?"

"No, I only have one thing left on and I won't take the chance of losing it," John answered. He wondered why Moriarty wasn't as drunk. The man had as much alcohol as him but perhaps he was more tolerant of alcohol than John.

"I have a better idea than losing clothes" The enemy said with an evil grin.

"What?" John asked. Moriarty smiled.

:) :) :)

Mycroft said goodbye to Mummy and left, leaving Sherlock alone with her. Sherlock was glad to see his brother go but was also afraid of his mummy asking about his so called girlfriend. Mummy sat beside Sherlock smiling as if waiting for him to speak but he didn't know what to say so she decided to start.

"Tell me about her," She said.

"Who?" Sherlock asked slightly confused.

"Your girlfriend," She answered eager to know about Sherlock's girlfriend.

"Mummy," He started, almost too scared to tell her the truth. He didn't want to make her unhappy but the truth was the truth. "His name is John." Mummy's cheeks went red. Her smile faded in to surprise. She was speechless. Sherlock felt better that his Mummy now knew that he wasn't dating anyone and that it was all a misunderstanding.

"Darling," She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I'm glad you were brave enough to tell the truth." Sherlock confusion rose. "Most children are too embarrassed to tell their parents about something like this."

"What?"

"So, who's the lucky man? What's his name? How long have you two been dating?"

"I-" Sherlock sputtered not knowing what to say.

"I'll make us some more tea and then you can tell me all about your boyfriend." She got up excitedly and eager to learn about her son's boyfriend.

:) :) :)

"Checkmate." John became disappointed and sighed drinking a little more wine. "Looks like I win again," Moriarty said proud of himself. John tensed his body in frustration.

"Alright," The doctor said. "Ask your damn question." His words were slurring more and more as he got more and more drunk.

"Are you gay?" John was taken by surprise and gave an immediate answer.

"No!" Moriarty smiled.

"So, there is nothing going on between you and Sherlock?"

"Hey, you only get one question," John said.

"Then let's play again," Moriarty smiled.

:) :) :)

"Mummy," Sherlock started as she sat down. "He isn't my boyfriend."

"Sherlock, there is no reason to be embarrassed."

"But he's not. We just share a flat!" Mummy frowned and everything went silent for the longest time. Sherlock was about to speak but the Mummy cut in.

"I really thought that maybe one of my son's would have brought someone over for me to meet. A girlfriend, a boyfriend, it wouldn't of mattered," She said sadly. "Mycroft is always too busy to have a family and I thought that maybe you, Sherlock, would find someone to bring to your dear mother." Sherlock frowned, he didn't enjoy seeing his mummy upset.

"Mummy, I'll bring him here to meet you." She smiled at her youngest son as if saying thank you.

:) :) :)

"Oh look I win again! Now tell me, are you and Sherlock anything more than just flatmates?" Moriarty was interested to know and getting John drunk seemed the best way to find out the truth. Although, he was hoping there was something between them to use to his advantage. John's cheeks went red.

"Of course not," He said after a while.

"Johnny-boy!" Moriarty said. "You're not allowed to lie, that is against the rules."

"I'm not lying!" John yelled in defense. Moriarty gave an evil grin and walked over to John bending over to where their faces were close enough to kiss.

"I think you are lying, in fact, I think there _is_ something going on between you and Sherlock," He said so calmly that it was almost a whisper.

"No-" The psychopath grabbed John's chin and held tight.

"I suggest you don't lie to me," Moriarty said evilly.

**Sorry if this chapter was sort of short… **

**Next chapter: Sherlock finds John and Moriarty in a strange position...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock lay in his old bed, in his old room. It was 10pm and his Mummy had went to bed and sent him to bed as well. He wasn't tired but he was bored and wanted to go home to work on experiments or wait for another case to solve. 'This is all Mycroft's fault' Sherlock thought. The detective rolled out of bed and looked out the window. It was a clear moon lite night. He wondered what John was doing, calling the doctor wasn't an option because Mummy didn't think it was nice being on the phone while visiting her and although she was in bed he thought it was best to stick by her rules for respectful reasons. He sighed and lay back in bed and closed his eyes waiting for tomorrow.

:) :) :)

John and Moriarty sat on the sofa staring in amazement looking at what lay in front of them, looking at one another, and back. Moriarty snapped his fingers and one of the guards left the room and went to the kitchen to make tea. Moriarty figured it was going to be a long night and they had run out of alcohol to drink.

"This is unbelievable," The psychopath remarked. "How on earth could she not know out of five men who the father of her son is?"

"How the hell she slept with so many men within a week is what I want to know," John commented. The guard handed them their tea. John was grateful to have a nice warm cup of tea because he was in fact only wearing underwear and it was a little cold in the room. They drank and continued to stare at the television. John looked at Moriarty then back at the television, he wanted to ask a question but then again it was slightly inappropriate considering the psychopath could kill him, but then out of John's drunken state he decided to ask.

"Are you gay?" The doctor asked. Moriarty was taken by surprise but acted coolly about it.

"Of course not, where would you get an silly idea like that Johnny-boy?" John rolled his eyes; he hated the name 'Johnny-boy'.

"Well, I don't know, the first time I met you, you pretended to be gay. And then your obsession with Sherlock-"John was cut off.

"I could say the same about you when it comes to Sherlock." Moriarty said. Both men went silent, their cheeks were red and they sipped their tea. Both were interested in each other's interest in Sherlock but neither one wanted to talk about their own interest in him. They continued to watch television till one at a time they fell to sleep.

:) :) :)

Sherlock woke at 4 am unable to sleep any longer. He had to get back to the flat before John calls him in as missing, not to mention he was bored out of his mind. The detective walked quietly to the front door throwing on his coat and scarf but before he was able to leave his Mummy called his name from the kitchen. He sighed and took off his coat and scarf and walked in to the kitchen finding his Mummy making breakfast.

"Sherlock I know you all too well," She said not even looking at him. "Trying to leave before saying goodbye to your dear mother, whom you haven't seen in a year."

"Sorry Mummy," Sherlock said slightly upset that he didn't make it out the door in time. Mummy set a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"The least you could do is eat," She said with a motherly tone. Sherlock looked at the pancakes not wanting to eat them but he decided he'd do it for his Mummy.

When he finished he said goodbye to his Mummy and she said goodbye to him along with 'bring John soon to meet me'. Not long after he finally got home to something he never would have expected.

It was now 6 am and Sherlock walked in the door. There were two men with guns asleep on the floor leaning on the wall. He got further in to the room and found John and Moriarty fast asleep on the sofa together. John was only in his underwear, while a fully dressed Moriarty lay on top of him with his arms wrapped around the doctor. The detective quietly went toward the sleeping men on the floor and took their guns. He let the bullets of one gun out and used the other gun to point at Moriarty. Sherlock cocked the gun waking John and Moriarty. The blonde looked up at the man on his chest and froze. The psychopath looked down at John and smiled widely.

"Get off of him," The detective said in a deathly tone. Moriarty did as he was told but the smile on his face did not fade. John immediately decided to explain.

"Sherlock, this isn't how it looks." Moriarty started to laugh and then snapped his fingers. "Look out!" John yelled but it was too late, Sherlock was knocked out cold.

The detective woke up an hour later on the sofa. His head ached but other than that he was fine. He sat up looking around and finally John came in from the kitchen with an ice pack and tea.

"Are you alright?" John asked. The blonde was no longer half naked, instead he was fully dressed.

"I'm fine," Sherlock said taking the tea from John.

"Sherlock, what you saw, it wasn't what you think," John started but didn't get the chance to continue.

"I disappeared all day. Moriarty couldn't find me so he came to you assuming you knew where I was. You didn't know so he decided to wait till I came home. Eventually you two played a game of chess and drank alcohol and sometime later watched television. I can only assume that you being half naked had something to do with the chess game," Sherlock said. "And later on you and Moriarty must have fallen asleep on the sofa and the men with the guns fell asleep not to long after."

"Okay maybe it is what you think," John said in amazement. John sat next to Sherlock. "Where were you last night?"

"I was working on an out of town case," Sherlock explained as if it were actually true.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I must have gotten caught up in it and forgot."

"Oh, well, next time would you mind telling me so I don't have to worry?" John asked. Sherlock got up.

"I do my best to remember to tell you the next time."

"Thanks." Sherlock walked to the kitchen.

"Um, John?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?"

**And that is the end….**


End file.
